Solution processed halide perovskites have emerged as a promising material for optoelectronic devices, especially photovoltaics. Strong light absorption, high charge carrier mobility, and a general tolerance to defects has led to much interest in CH3NH3PbX3 (X=I, Br, and Cl) perovskites, where the power conversion efficiency has rapidly climbed to above 20% which rivals all other thin film technologies. CH3NH3PbX3 (X=I, Br) single crystals have been previously prepared by conventional single crystal growth techniques, which can be complicated for non-specialists. Thus, there is still a need for simpler and more cost-effective methods for single crystal growth of perovskites.